


Castiel Comes Back

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Dom Dean, First Time, Gay, I don't know what to tag this, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, My first fic, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut, Sub Castiel, Top Dean, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:10:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9642023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dean thought Cas was dead, Castiel returns to life. Cas realizes that he shouldn't waste anymore time pining for Dean. Pretty intense porn. Unedited btw.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this awhile back. I think my writing has improved since then. I'm not very good at writing smut.

Dean glared at Sam.  
       "You're freaking seeing the devil every time you turn around. How am I supposed to trust you to go work a case?" Sam sighed.            
         "Dean, I'm fine, I can tell the difference between between reality and these hallucinations. Our biggest worry is this shapeshifter running around pretending to be us."  
       Dean tensed. "Good dammit Sam how can you say that while the leviathans escaped from purgatory and you're hallucinating the devil while you brush your teeth, not to mention that Cas is dead Sam, dead,"  
        "Oh, is this what this is about, Cas? You need to grieve, Dean."  
         "Don't you dare tell me what I... Just go Sam, go. Get out if here, gank that son of a bitch shapeshifter and don't you dare get yourself killed." Dean was so angry as the door slammed shut and Sam had left. "Jesus Christ" he swore as he flopped down on the bed, feeling defeated.  
      "Dean." Dean sat up so fast he nearly rolled forward off the bed and landed on his head. Deans eyes darted up to meet the blue eyes of Castiel. Without a single moment of hesitation dean reached for the silver knife he had tucked into his belt incase he was approached by the shapeshifter Sam had left to hunt. Cas, or what looked like Cas opened his mouth but before he could say a word dean sliced his hand with the silver blade. Dean almost fell over when the blade had no effect on him.   
      "Cas?" Dean stuttered. "It's-you're-" Castiel smiled and eyed Him thoughtfully.  
    "It is me, Dean" Dean didn't know why he knew but he was sure that this really was Cas. He knew that no silver, salt, or holy water would harm the angel standing in his presence. Castiel was alive.  
      "How?" Dean choked out.  
       In a hushed deep voice Castiel looked down at Him and said "Does it matter?"  
       And then Dean was pushed back. He landed on the bed with a soft thud. It took him a moment to realize that cas's lips were on his, their bodies colliding. Cas's hand in Deans hair, his kisses soft and sweet yet his tongue curious and demanding. Dean knew that this was the moment where it all came loose. Every single fucking thing he felt for Cas translated into this moment. They fit together on the dingy motel room bed. Castiel ground the lower half of his body hard into Deans. Dean stripped Castiels trench coat off and proceeded to the rest of Cas's clothes as Cas stripped dean of his shirt and fiddled with his belt. Dean finally gave up and left cas to take his jeans off. Dean was mesmerized by this feeling. Castiel peeling deans clothes off, kissing and sucking on his skin. It was a passionate thing, a loving thing, Dean had never really experienced much of that with the girls he had hooked up with. As Cas kissed closer and closer to Deans throbbing member he felt he needed Cas's mouth on him.  
        "God dammit Cas, hurry up!" Cas quickly obliged and Dean tossed his head. Cas started slowly sucking, speeding up eventually and then moving deeper and deeper. "Oh god Cas, your mouth feels so good" Cas finally took all of Dean into his mouth and Dean shuddered. "Oh fuck, oh fuck I'm going to cum!" and then Cas released Dean from his mouth. "What the fuck?!"  
            Castiel smiled shyly "Oh Dean, I would much rather you cum inside of me" And with that, Dean stripped Castiel of the rest of his clothes. Dean took in Castiels naked figure. He was hung. Dean did not expect that Cas's dick would be so long and thick. (Dean made a mental note to offer to switch roles next time.) And Cas's ass was just plain and simple fuckable. Dean watched as Cas spread himself out on the bed, his legs spread wide and his ass in the air invitingly. Dean stepped forward towards Cas and ran his hands along him, starting at his dick and finishing at his hole by slowly inserting a finger. Cas ground back slightly and Dean worked his finger faster, soon adding another.  
          "I bet you like that you little slut, coming back here just so I can fuck the angel out of you." Cas grunted.  
            "Please"  Cas said. Dean didn't need Cas to say anything else and he was lining his dick up to Castiel's hole. He entered slowly as Cas groaned in pain and pleasure. Dean thrust slowly and enjoyed cas's tight warm hole. "You're not going to break me" Cas managed and Dean fucked him harder.  
        "Oh god you love when I fuck you like this in your tight little asshole. I'm going to make you cum, oh your going to cum so hard." And Castiel couldn't breathe as dean slammed into him over and over faster and harder and better every time.  
           Cas started screaming. "Oh yes fuck yes, right there, make me come on your dick baby, oh fuck, so good." And then Cas couldn't form sentences it was too good, way too good. He came onto deans dick and seconds later he felt dean cum inside of him as well. It was the most pleasure they had ever experienced and Cas's eyes rolled to the back of his head and his back arched.   
         Dean and Castiel laid there silently for a moment as they came down from their orgasmic "high".  
      "Cas, I wan't you to know—"  
      "Dean, I know, I feel the same way." Castiel said and Dean pulled his arm over Cas and held him tightly. They stayed that way all night.


End file.
